


Nephlem

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel England, Bondage, Devil America, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where demons, angles, and other mythical creatures live with humans a killer is causing havoc. The person is killing girls to summon something from the darkness, but he's looking for a certain child the child of the Demon King and the high Angel Britannica.<br/>Enter Whittney Belsmidt the adoptive daughter of Ludwig, a police detective in charge of stopping this mad man. Also her friends who would do anything to help find her real parents, and she's stuck in a love triangle without even knowing it. Whittney also happens to want her guardian to marry the baker that lives next door.  Oh yes she also has powers of both a devil and angel. Welcome to the crazy thing that whittney calls her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

**Nephalem**

 

  Our world humans are paired with either angles or devils. If a person chooses an angel, they kiss the angel to make a bond. If a person chooses a devil they must offer their blood. In both cases the bonds are for life and the human are allowed to call out their bond's true name and fight with them.

  Also angels and devils can have human forms but they fall away at the sound of their true name. They live normal lives, helping with their bonds in their lives or just coming where called. There are also other creatures who aren't human but not devils or angels these are called others. They lived with humans, and work with them, and sometimes marry them.

  Children are also born in this world, human, angel, devil, others, and sometimes children are born from two different spices these are called mix bloods. Yet there is one mix blood that had never happened, was a devil and angel but even that was up to chance.

X

  18 years ago, the higher angel Britannica made love with the Demon King America. He gave birth to a Nephalem a child of a devil and angel, he was resting when the babe was taken away from him and both his and kings memories of the night of love, the pregnancy, and the babe.

  The same night a man named Ludwig and his bond who was his half brother woke up to hear their door bell ring. On their porch they found a small baby, who was crying. Ludwig pull the child out of the cold and into his house. His devil brother came into the room and eyes went wide seeing the babe that he was holding.

  “West, ver holding a baby is a child of a devil and Angel.”

  “Vhat?”

  The pale skin devil took the babe, it was true that most humans even though they had a partner couldn't see the markings of angel's or devils. This was certainly true for those who weren't bonded yet. The little babe open it's eyes and looked into the albino's. Smiling the babe reached up to touch the devil.

  “Aw, ver so cute.” he said giving the small babe a kiss.

  “Vrother, it's baby someone might be missing her...”

  “West, if she's here than someone wants her safe from something ver a police officer.”

  “Very vell, what are we going to name her?”

  “Whittney, Whittney Belsmidt.”

  “Good now let me get her to bed.”

  “Okay.”

  Thus started to life of Whittney Belsmidt, the adoptive daughter of Ludwig Belsmidt and the real daughter of Britannica and America.

 


	2. Three friends

**Three friends**

 

  “I'm going to be late.” a girl with dark brown hair said to herself.

  The girl wore a pair of blue jeans with a pair of tennis shoes and a dark green shirt. She was running because she had lost herself in homework that she forgot that she had work today. She had 15 minutes to get from her house to the cafe where she worked at. She made it just in time, her feet touching the floor of the cafe when the clock on the wall rung 5.

  “Whittney you made it.” a girl with golden blond hair stated as she walked over.

  “Yea Tina I'm on time, where's Bella?” Whittney replied putting on an apron.

  “Right here.” stated a voice both girls turned to see the snow blond.

  Bella was waring the same apron as the other two, but underneath was a pair of jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt which had the sleeves rolled up. Some of her hair fell out of her braid and her blue eyes were tried behind the glasses she wore.

  “Wow, Bella you look tired.”

  “That's because sissy had nightmare last night.” the other blond replied.

  Whittney looked at her friend, Bella unlike her sister Tina, had powers from their father. Their father was a spirit wolf a creature that could in some cases see death. So when Bella had a nightmare meant she caught visions of a person dying. Though the way that she was looking it wasn't a normal death, meaning that someone died of natural causes.

  “So I'm guessing were going to the station?”

  “Yes.” the two replied.

  Whittney sighed, it wasn't that she didn't like the station is was that her adoptive dad would be a little bit worried seeing her. This was a common for the three of them to visit, especially when Bella had a nightmare. The three grabbed some treats to give the men, it was going to be a peace offering, and Whittney had the feeling that they were going to need it.

X

  Division 13 of the police department was made up of humans their bonds, and mixture of others, and humans who didn't have bonds. They were also the department in charge homicides, the ones that used magic that was deadly. Their current case was a spree of murders of young women who were between 18 and 21.

  In each case the girls were either brown or blond hair, medium to tall build, and none were pure human. No all the girls were mix bloods, and they all were raped and their blood was taken and spread on the floor. The strange thing was their blood was used for summoning then they were raped. What puzzled investigators was that if they summoning work, why did they rape them afterwords. It seems the people responsible were putting on a show, but for what and who.

  This was troubling for Ludwig and his partner for 16 years Berwald Oxsterina. Mostly because they had daughters that fit all the criteria for the killer. He was looking at the latest victim a daughter of a human and an angel. Her body spread out naked and blood came from so many wounds, he couldn't help but think of Whittney in that position.

  “Hey look it's the girls.”

  “Hello, Matthias.” Tina said smiling at her uncle while Bella sighed.

  “Hello Princess, Runt.”

  “Bite me.”

  “I would but your father won't let me.”

  “And hello Winnie.”

  Whittney smiled, Matthias was Tina's and Bella's uncle and had a crush on her. His partner was Lars Van Dike a man from the Netherlands who didn't have a bond. He just transferred into the division a few years ago. Whittney was curious about the man, but never talked to him. This was because of Matthias and her father.

  The three walked over to their fathers' desks Tina gave Berwald a hug while Bella put the treats on their desks because out of all the people in the station these two were less likely to eat the treats. Whittney hugged her dad then her uncle who walked over, he took one of the cookies and Bella growled at him.

  “Wow Belle you look like shit.”

  “Just what I need a devil who's strait to the point.”

  “She had a bad dream.” Tina broke in.

  This caused everyone to look at Bella, they all knew that the girl inherited her father's power. Bella sighed, and caught the sight of the pictures on Ludwig's desk. The man tried to hide but it was too late, Bella started to breath hard, her eyes closed. Whittney touched her shoulder and could hear her dad yell don't but it was too late.

 

X

_   She was running, she was tricked into coming here. She almost found a way to leave but was blocked.  _ _ It was a devil with platinum blond hair and pale skin, he was smiling like a child. Then she was pulled back and chained.  _

_   “ C _ _ ome of lord of darkness, we have a prize for you.”  _

_A devil came from the summoning circle which was with her blood. It had night black hair and curly horns. It was waring a dark bomber jacket and his eyes were dark blue, almost a shade darker than Whittney's._

_“What do you want Russia and your stupid human?”_

_“I was wondering if you knew this girl.”_

_    “ _ _ I don't.”  _

_“Then you won't mind if I have a little fun with her.”_

_She felt her clothes being taken off and then her legs were pried open. The devil smiled and took her virginity. She scream as she felt herself being spit apart._

_“Please, please stop..” she screamed and screamed._

_    That's when  _ _ the devil came, and then pulled out. He looked at the demon in the circle, smiling while the other frowned. He walked up to the black hair, and stared at him.  _

_“I guess she wasn't the one that we need.”_

_“I don't why you keep summoning me, to watch you rape girls.”_

_    “Because sooner or later, we'll find the  _ _ Nephalem,  _ _ and then my friend I'll be king.”  _

_    “That will never happen.” the king replied his eyes  _ _ burning. _

_“But I have the upper hand Da, I know that she's here and you'll be begging me not to harm her.”_

_“I don't know what your talking about Commie.”_

_    “ _ _ You soon will, you soon will my king.”  _

_   Then everything turn black.  _

 

 

 


	3. Baker

**Baker**

  Whittney woke up to black eyes, she looked around to see she was at the morgue. The man who held her was Kiku Honda the assistant medical examiner and a human and fox spirit hybrid. He was the only one besides his bond who could break the trance that a spirit wolf could go into. Whittney looked to her left and saw Kiku's bond, Scotland.

  The said angel was in his angel form, with golden wings and dark blue uniform with a white cross across the chest. His halo was a shining over his light red hair. His eyes were closed, and his hands were holding Bella's head.

  “Come on lass wake up.” he said gently.

  “Allie..” Bella moaned starting opening her eyes.

  Scotland disappeared leaving the head Medical examiner Alistair Kirkland. Whittney had to smile, it was a common knowledge that Alistair loved Bella with all his heart, and Bella felt the same way. Yet he still hadn't told the girl that he was a higher angel and hadn't shown her his angel form.

  Alistair smiled gently and help the girl sit up, he was making sure that she was okay. Whittney sighed, she wished that she had someone like that. Then she felt Kiku's hand on her shoulder and she smiled.

  “Is Bella okay?” she whispered.

  “I don't know, I believe she'll be in the care of her father and uncle. At least until this spree of murders is over.”

  “What do you mean take care of?” Whittney only knew that Bella, Berwald, and Matthias were the only spirit wolves that were still left in their pack. Yet they were still secretive about pack matters, the only one who could come close was Kiku who was part spirit fox.

  “I can only tell you what foxes do, when a child sees something that causes them to feel death. The parents or in a wolf case the pack leader will sleep with the child in their animal form. They will make sure the kit would feel safe and walk with them in the dreams.”

  Whittney nodded, then the door opened and her dad and Berwald, Matthias and her uncle Gilbert came in. The two wolves went to Bella growling at the medical examiner, while Whittney was pulled into a hug by her uncle and dad.

  “Vhat vere you thinking Whittney, you could of be lost in there..” Ludwig said holding on to his daughter tight.

  “Bella needed help...”

  “Then you could of let Matthias or Berwald help her, they're trained for helping her.”

  “Sorry dad.”

  “I'm just glad ver okay.” Ludwig said holding her tight.

  “Hey kid how much did you see?” Gilbert asked.

  “Nothing too much, I think Bella block my view some how.”

  “I think I owe that girl thanks.”

  “Gilbert.” Ludwig gave his brother a look.

  “What I'm just staying.”

  “I do remember someone saying something about 'Nephalem' and about become the king finding her.” 

   “ Shit.”  Gilbert whispered. 

  “What is it?” both Whittney and Ludwig asked.

  “Nothing I just need to talk to Arthur when we get home.”

  “How do you know that we'll see him?”

   “West, we all know that as soon as we get home, a little  Italian is going to want to talk with you.” 

   “ He's right dad.” 

  Ludwig just sighed, and got ready to leave the station. 

X

   Feliciano  Vargas was cleaning the counter top as his bond Arthur Kirkland or Britannica Angel.  Feliciano had bonded to the high angel when he was four years old. The brunette had bonded with the higher angel when he was 10 years old, right after his parents died. The two became best friends after that, and Arthur helped Feliciano opened his bakery. 

  “Arthur do you think Luddy will bring Whittney with him?”

  “I think so Feli, I mean don't they always.” Arthur replied with a small smile.

   He didn't know why but he liked talking with the girl, even though when she did she was always with that twit of a devil Gilbert.  He sighed and ran his hand through his golden hair. Then the door opened to show the three Beldsmits came in. 

   “ Luddy.” Feliciano ran to the blond leaving the devil to walk over to the angel. 

  Whittney hugged the angel, Arthur smiled and petted her head.

  “How are you poppet?”

  “Well I saw parts of a murder and rape..”

  “What!?” Arthur said pulling the girl closer, and looking at the devil that in front him.

  “Not my fault, she touched Bella as she remembered the dream.”

   “Why didn't you stop her you twat, Whittney might be scared for life, or have problems later on, she's just a baby.” 

   “ I'm 18..” 

  “According to you, but to me your still a child.”

  Whittney sighed, it was true that as an Angel Arthur had longer life than most humans. Then this gives Whittney an idea and starts to ask him.

   “Arthur, what is a  Nephalem?” 

  Arthur looked at her, his eyes wide, he then looked at Gilbert. The devil sighed and mouthed I tell you later. 

  “It's a child of a devil and an Angel.”

  “So why is a person looking for her?”

   “It depends on who their parents are, if the child's parents are higher up in both devil's or Angel's then their child could be power ful as them. Also they can use the child against the parents.” 

  “Oh..”

  “Whittney why don't you go eat something, I need to talk with Gilbert.”

  Whittney sighed leaving the two, then a third person came into the store. Gilbert and Arthur had their eyes wide. 

  “Hello, people I'm Alfred F. Jones.”

 

end of chapter

 


	4. Hush Child

**Hush child**

  Bella and Tina were walking home from the station, the had told their uncle and papa that they could go by themselves. They said that since their were two of the them they would protect one another. They were a little hesitant until Kiku said he would walk the two girls home also.

  So that's why a half-wolf, half-fox and half-wolf without powers were walking to the girls' home. Bella was holding on to Tina's hand, she couldn't help but feel unease as they were walking home. Kiku could feel it also, he placed himself on Tina's other side, he did this because both himself and Bella could fight while Tina couldn't.

  “What's the matter sissy?” Tina asked looking at Bella.

  “Hush Tina.” Bella replied gently.

  “There following us.” Kiku replied.

  “How long?”

  “Soon.”

  “What!?” Tina asked, but was answered when both Kiku and Bella were pushed away from her.

  Standing in front of the girl was devil with pale hair and lavender eyes, his child like smiled seemed to make Tina shake.

  “Come forth spirit of wolf and take over this mortal form.”

  “Fox form.”

  With that a pure white wolf and a twin tail fox attacked the devil. Tina watched as teeth attacked skin, but the devil just laughed.

  “Cute a fox and wolf fighting, but I don't have time to play with doggies Da.”

  Their answer was to growl and attack again only to pulled back, they looked to see a man dressed in black. He held the two with chains, and he looked at the devil, then Tina.

  “So you found another girl..do you think she's the one?”

  “I don't know, that's why you're here.” the devil replied touching Tina's hair.

  Tina shook as the devil touched her, and then watched as the man in black cast a spell over Kiku and Bella. They howled in pain, Tina was then taken away from the two.

  “Kiku, Bella, No...”

X

  Arthur quickly pulled the blond to the back of the bakery while Gilbert followed. The king of the underworld and an archangel of heaven were going to talk, he was going to try to make sure that no civilian's or tools get hurt in the process. He found the seat as the two stood looking at two.

  “What are you doing here?” Arthur demanded.

  “I wanted to see you darling.” Alfred replied smiling.

  “Oh, so the king of the underworld comes here to talk oh joy.”

  “Hey I'm here because I been summoned to many times this month to watch girls getting raped, I might be the king of Devils but even I don't like watching girls being raped. Then every time I see it Russia talks about the Nephalem, and then rapes the girl in front of me, because he thinks the girl's the Nephalem.” 

  “Russia..the devil that wants your seat..” Arthur said slowly. 

  “Yea, and he thinks the Nephalem would help him do it, I don't know why but every time he mentions her I feel that I want to rip his heart out. I don't know why..”

  “You sound like an over protective father.”  Gilbert stated. 

  “What are you talking about!?” both Arthur and Alfred asked.

  “I guess there's not choice, Scotland.”

  It was only a second before a red head appeared, he saw the two in front of him and then Gilbert. He sighed, and looked at the albino. 

  “Really.”

  “Yes, they need to know.”

  “But we all agreed.. “

  “That's was before the murders, I don't want any more blood shed not if we can per vent it.”

  “Yer right..”

   “Alistair what's the twit talking about?” Arthur  asked his brother. 

   “ Sit down both of you.” 

  The two did, and Scotland started to hum, that's when the memories came back.

X

****_   “ _ _ Darling, you okay?” America asked as he touched his lovers cheek.  _

_    “I'm fine, I want to do this.”  _ _ Britannica his black laying on the bed.  _

_“Very well, my love.” America replied kissing the angel._

_    Britannica moaned into the kiss as America played with his nipples, he gripped the sheets  _ _ as the devil moved down his body kissing and licking his body. The angel didn't care that their love was looked down on by other angels, he loved America.  _

_    “My love, my angel, sweet virgin angel.” America whispered as he got to the angel's chastity  _ _ belt and took it off.  _

_   The angel gasped as his vital regions were shown and tried to hide them. America gently pulled the legs away and kissed his thighs.  _

_“Don't hide yourself Darling, your beautiful.” America said as he took the angel's cock in his mouth._

_   The angel moaned and gripped the sheets, arching his back to get more of that wondrous tongue.  _ _ As that happened a  _ _ finger entered his hole, he moaned, and loved the feeling of the finger. Then one became two then three.  _

_    “ _ _ Are you ready?”  _

_“Yes.” Britannica moaned._

_“As you wish.”_

_    Britannica moaned as his virginity was taken away, and then rocked his hips.  _ _ The two moaned as they became one, moving as one, making love. They both came at the same time, America pulled out and laid his angel on his chest, and slept.  _

_(nine months later)_

_   Britannica touched his nine month belly, the child of himself and his love.  _ _ He loved the baby, and so did his love. He couldn't help but remember the look on the devil's face when he told that he was going to have a baby.  _ _ The devil fainted then started to be protective of the angel and their babe. The angel sighed, and rubbed his belly.  _

_    “Little one, I wonder who'll you take after more.”  _ _ he smiled at his belly then gripped it tighter.  _

_“Right now, you do take after you father.”_

_Britannica let himself down and started to push, about that time America came in his eyes widening seeing his love in labor._

_“Honey..”_

_“Don't just stand there, help me you twit.”_

_   It was 3 hours later when a small baby girl was born, a girl with dark blue angel wings, fangs and teal eyes. Her hair was shade between light gold and dark brown, and to both her parents she looked perfect.  _

_“Welcome to world my sweet poppet, my little Indiana.” Britannica said smiling._

_“You did great my angel, she's perfect.” America replied kissing his head and touched his daughter's head._

_    “ _ _ Brother?” _

_“Scotland, come here meet your new niece.”_

_“So it was a girl.”_

_Scotland came up to the two, he smiled at the small babe. He then looked at the parents and sighed._

_    “ _ _ Brother I know that you're a little  _ _ worried about this, but she's my baby..”  _

_“I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about her, I heard some devils..”_

_“How?”_

_“Gilbert told me, Russia wants the babe for himself, and I think we both know why.”_

_Arthur looked at his small baby, and held her tighter, he wouldn't let the devil take his baby._

_“Over our dead body.” America replied._

_“That's what he's counting on.”_

_    “Then what do we do brother?”   
   “ _ _ I will take the babe away to where it's safe and wipe your memories.”  _

_“What?!” the two stated._

_“I promise she'll be safe.”_

_“But...” Arthur started looking at his daughter._

_“Arthur you know it's true.”_

_“Okay..but let me sing her a lullaby please...”_

_“Of course.”_

_    Britannica  _ _ smiled sadly as he started to sing to his daughter.  _

_    “Hush now my baby, be still love, don't cry, sleep as you're rocked by the stream, sleep and remember my last lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream.”  _ _ the baby was asleep.  _

_“My sweet little girl, I'll always be with you.”_

_“Daddy will also, Mommy and me love you.”_

_   Scotland took the babe and took the memories away from the two and walked away. He found a doorstep he knew well. The door opened and Ludwig brought the baby inside.  _

_“Whittney Beldsmit.”_

 

End of chapter 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is from Prince of Egypt


	5. Blood

**Blood**

  Whittney took a breath, she had sat outside the door when the three went to the back. Whittney didn't know how to feel, she was the daughter of Britannica and America. She was the one that that murder was after, all those innocent girls killed because of her. She gripped her hands and bit her lip, she needed to stop this, she needed to stop the blood shed before it became to much. Her phone vibrated, it was Tina and she answered.

  “Tina?”

  “Not so much my dear, you see your little friend is with us.” a female voice replied.

  “You're the one who killed those girls...”

  “All to get you my dear, now if you want your little blond friend to live you'll come to me.”

  “How do I know you have her?”

  “Whittney.” a tried voice said.

  “Tina.”

  “They attacked Sissy, and Kiku..they were bleeding when I left them...”

  “Is that enough for you?”

  “Where?”

  “The old church on 34th street, and come alone.”

  “Yes.”

  “Good girl, I hope you'll enjoy your time.” then she hung up.

  Whittney stared at the phone, then dialed another phone number, and bit her lip as she heard the phone ring.

  “Hello?”

  “Lars, I need you find Kiku and Bella.”

  “What?!, Whittney what's going on?”

  “Just shut up and listen, get Matthias and Berwald, they will be able to trace their sent.”

  “Yes, and how do you know this?”

  “Because the murder told me, just help those two, I'll help Tina.”   
   “Wait, Whittney..”

  Whittney hung up, she close her eyes she was going to shadow travel. She knew that doing this would cause the two devils in the room to notice, but she had no time. She knew where the church was and took a step.

X

  “Dammit.” Lars said as he looked at his phone.

  “What's the matter partner?” Matthias asked looking at him.

  “Get your brother, can you catch Kiku's and Bella's sent?”

  “Yes why?”

  “Because that was Whittney, she says that she talked with murder of the girls, she says that their hurt. She's going after Tina, I think it's a trap.”

  “Dammit.” Matthias jumped up and called for Berwald.

  They got outside and the two changed into their wolf forms, Matthias had gray fur while Berwald had darker white. The two caught the sent the started to run, Lars on their tails it only took them two minutes to find Bella and Kiku.

  Berwald changed into his human form to look at his daughter. She had changed back because of pain. Her shoulder was cut and so was her side, their were bruises on her body, and he could smell that she had been losing blood.

  “B'lla, pl'as' w'ke up.” (Bella please wake up.)

  “Papa...” Bella opened her eyes.

  “Ja.”

  “They took Tina..”

  “H'sh, w'll f'nd h'r.” (Hush, We'll find her)

  “Okay papa.” Bella replied closing her eyes.

X

  Alfred and Gilbert felt Whittney use shadow travel, the angels didn't feel it the same way they did but the did know that something was wrong. Gilbert didn't answer and looked outside and cursed.

  “Not here.”

  “Dammit, what would cause her to do it?”

  “What in the world are you two talking about?” Arthur asked then he looked outside.

  “Where's Whittney...where's my baby?”

  “Gilbert, Whittney called Lars, Bella and Kiku are hurt badly, and Tina was taken. Whittney said that she was going to save her.” Ludwig said.

  “Dammit.” all four said.

  “I'll check on my bond and Lass, you three deal with Whittney.” Alistair said as he left.

  “Can you track her?” Arthur said looking at the two devils.

  “Don't worry mom, we'll find her.”

  “Mom?” Feli asked.

  “Well talk about this later, we need to find my daughter.” Alfred said growling.

X

  Whittney found herself at the church, it was abandoned. She walked in and was greeted by spell which froze her place. Her eyes flashed at rage, but then she saw Tina, the girl was tied up at the alter but still alive.

  “Welcome, Princess.” a sickly sweet voice came from behind her.

  Whittney turned and tried to kick the voice only to have her foot caught, and proceeded to feel the leg break. Whittney screamed in pain as she fell to the floor, pain going through her body.

  “Russia I told you not to play ruff.”

  “She was going to hurt you.”

  “Still what are we going to tell America?”

  “He's not going to be king for much longer.”

  “Well let's get her ready shall we?”

  “Very well.”

  The next thing Whittney knew was darkness.

 

End of chapter

 

 


	6. bondage

**Bondage**

  Whittney woke up to find herself laying down she tried to get up but found herself tied down, her arms were tied above her head and her feet were spread wide. She also felt a cool breeze flow on her body, she looked down to see she was clothed in a tunic and not much else.

  “So beautiful.” the female voice said.

  Whittney turned to see a woman dressed in black. She had golden hair and pale skin her light blue eyes were smiling. But this didn't sooth the girl, she then felt the woman's hand go down her body.

  “So sweet, you're a virgin right?”

  Whittney tried to answer but she found her self unable to, she then felt a gag in her mouth. The woman seemed to smile seeing her panic.

  “I take that as a yes.” The woman said as she touched Whittney's chest.

  Whittney felt a warm sensation go through her body, and she couldn't help but moan.

  “Oh I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Francisca a witch with powers to make anyone aroused, and take them under my control.” Francisca said as she kissed Whittney's cheek.

  “I'm make you crave my touch, and Russia's you'll be our sex slave.” she said whispering into Whittney's ear.

  Whittney could feel her body burning, she hated this, then she felt the hand's leave her body, she then looked up to see that Francisca was walking over to Tina. Whittney tried to get free but the bonds held her tight.

  “I can control anyone my dear angel, and those mostly human are easy.” Francisca said smiling as she ran her hand down Tina's clothed body.

  “I led them into their deep desires, this one is to be touched by a woman.” Francisca said.

  Whittney watched as the elder blond gave a kiss to Tina, the girl melting into her kiss. Francisca pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Tina. She then pulled Tina's dress off showing off her white bra and panties. Francisca then touched Tina's body making the girl moan, Whittney's eyes were tearing up. She was watching her friend being raped, and she was helpless to help her.

  “Oh my sweet Flower let's see you naked.” Francisca said as Tina took off her underwear.

  Tina was now naked and Francisca started to kiss her while her fingers went to her entrance. Tina moaned, rocking her hips as she fingered fucked by the elder woman. Whittney closed her eyes, she wanted to block out the image.

  “Oh my sweet flower, I think our little virgin feeling neglected.”

  “Yes mistress.” Tina said looking at Whittney with hazed eyes.

  “Let's get her ready then.”

  Francisca and Tina walked over to bound girl, Francisca hand's on Whittney's body making it hot as Tina started to kiss her neck. Whittney felt herself getting wet, she was getting raped and enjoying it.

  “Our sweet virgin getting all wet just because were touching her. Wait till you get a cock in your pussy.”

  Whittney moaned, she was going under, she was enjoying the felling of their hands on her. Then her dress was taken away leaving her body exposed. She heard both Tina and Francisca whistled at her body. She then felt her one finger poking at her virgin hole.

  “How does that feel my sweet little virgin, a finger close to your entrance.”

  Whittney felt tears in her eyes, she hated it, she wanted it to stop, she wanted her dad, she wanted her mom.

  “Please stop..”

  “oh my little virgin is afraid of losing it, don't worry it won't hurt it will fill you with pleasure.” Francisca said as she put a finger in Whittney's entrance.

  Tears stained Whittney's cheeks as a second finger was added. Tina was playing with nipples, making Whittney even more wet. Then when the third finger came Whittney cried through the process, then she looked to see another figure come into her vision.

  “Russia do you like the girl we have for you?” Francisca said.

  “Yes, and I can tell the King is almost her, to bad he will be late saving his little girl.” Russia said looking at the bound girl.

  “Flower it's time to let Russia have his fun.”

  “Yes Mistress.” Tina replied going over to the woman.

  Russia's placed himself between Whittney's legs touching her face, his child like smile making her shiver. His hands moving down her body, he whispered in her ear.

  “You know why I want you, because if I bed you I'll become king.” he gave her and kiss and pulled her bound legs farther apart so he could easily get inside Whittney.

_Please, help me mom._

  Then she felt Russia get away from her and her bond's being undone, and pulled into a warm chest. She felt safe in the arms which held her and wings blocked her from sight.  Then she heard a voice which she knew all to well. 

  “It's okay poppet, I'm here, are you alright?” Britannica asked.

  “Mommy, mommy.” Whittney kept repeating the word as she started to cry.

  “It's going to be okay, My sweet Little Indiana.”

  On hearing her other name Whittney changed into her other form. Her wings were bigger but they still fit underneath her mother's wings, white over dark blue like the night sky Indiana thought as she closed her eyes.

   Britannica held her tighter, this pocket dimension would keep the safe from the fight that was going on in the real world between America and Russia. The witch was being handled by Matthias and Lars. His job was protect his daughter and comfort her, and made sure that she was safe.  This time she was going to keep his promise. 

X

  America was filled with rage, not only did Russia tried to take his thrown, the devil had tried to have his way with his daughter to. America was going to kill him he was going to tare him apart and spread his ashes to darkest places of the underworld and make sure Russia would never be summoned again. 

  The two fought using shadow traveling which was faster than the human eye. Each time that they did come back into sight Russia or America had new wounds.  America though had less wounds than Russia, and was still breathing equally while Russia was having a hard time breathing.  Then America deliver the final blow, killing Russia and then used his claws to cut his body in little pieces. 

  The he heard gunshots and saw that both Lars and Matthias come out with a sleepy Tina in Matthias' coat and Lars was covered with blood. They all three nodded, and America left to find his love and daughter.

X

  “Darling?” America asked as he saw the angel back, his wings hiding his face and body.

  “America?” then angel asked turning his head.

  “It's over, is she alright?”

  “She was almost raped..my sweet baby girl.” Britannica said gently looking down at the girl.

  America walked over where the two were, and Britannica opened his wings to show the dark blue wings of their daughter. The devil gently touched those wings, and smiled a little when the girl opened her eyes. The same eyes which were a shade lighter than his, sparkling from tears.

  “It's safe my child, Russia is dead.”

  Indiana nodded, but stayed close to Britannica who sighed giving Indiana a hug. Then America joined them holding them both close. Indiana closed her eyes loving the warmth coming from her parents.

  “We need to get back.” Britannica said.

  “Right.” America replied kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea short chapter but worry the next on will be longer. Also the rating might go up, just a warning to all.


End file.
